


It's Fate At This Point

by ghostBOO



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderland, #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, Help, I Don't Even Know, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostBOO/pseuds/ghostBOO
Summary: Soonyoung, the number one ranked player in their universe never expected a thing when Jeonghan asked him to join in his mission.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	It's Fate At This Point

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually my first time entering an AuFest, so I am quite nervous. This is part of the howoonderland fic fest contest.
> 
> Prompt 28: Jihoon and Soonyoung being ditched by both of their dates and they somehow ended up sharing a table.

In the scriptures, when a man dies, your physical body goes back to being dust and the saint who guards shall decide where your soul will land. The spirit will be judged, the righteous and free of sin enter Heaven. However, those who die in unrepented mortal sin go to hell, and those souls of sinners who expiate their sins will go experience a temporal punishment in a place of purification.

Purgatory. 

A portion of mankind believed it was closer to Hell than it was to Heaven; some said the opposite. In Dante's _Divine Comedy_ , He described Purgatory as a place of suffering in every seven terraces, each one corresponds to their sins on earth. It was dreadful, _horrible_ , with screams of despair and cries of anguish echoing every second--

\--Or so Soonyoung thought as he stares at the scenery below from his chateau, children chasing each other happily, adults excitedly gossiping about the new equipment released by the operator, and new Carats roaming around nervously. 

The purgatory that he is experiencing right now is far from the description of those old men in his earthly neighborhood spouted or from the mortal books that he had studied.

His purgatory is a _game_ ,starting from the very beginning when the Carats, the so-called players in this game, steps foot in this world with a decision to choose a universe to begin their journey. If you successfully come out alive or your soul did not disintegrate, you will be told that clearing each universe will grant you points and the first one to have a million points will enter above.

Soonyoung knows it is not that easy, being the #1 player and having a million points, yet no wizards or witches or _whatever those grumpy old wise men were called_ , was found knocking on his door. He knows that you need to find the missing key; _dia of Eden_ , and it was no ordinary key for no player in the past who has the same status as him, had seen heaven or U-factory. _(Soonyoung does not know what the U stands for, he never listened to the guides who only nags at him at every opportunity.)_

Nevertheless, Soonyoung could feel the key, the dia of Eden, near him or will be near him in the future. He is thrilled for what lies ahead when it falls in his hand. Legend said that whoever opened the gates between purgatory and heaven will have their wish granted. His friends know that his only wish ever since he went to this place is--

"Soons?" 

Soonyoung stilled and slowly turned around, taking his eyes away from the fighting children beneath and face a breathtaking man.

"Hannie hyung" He called quietly, and the said man giggled. When Soonyoung first met Jeonghan, he thought he was one of those fallen angels. Angels who were cast out from heaven, and those who have given up on the good and righteous path and have turned to evil. Turns out he is also a Carat and the only logical reason is that his beauty is ethereal, competing equally to that of an angel.

"Soons, I have a favor to ask"

  
"Spill. What is it?"

"Help me in my mission?"

"No." Soonyoung flat-out said and Jeonghan whined, walking towards him and slowly hold his hand. 

  
  
"Soon-"

  
  
"Hyung, stop. If we are caught by one of those old men, we will be denied access to any mission for three centuries. Three centuries, hyung! It is too long to be without any mission. As one of my friends, you know why I am in such a rush, right?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes and tighten his grip on Soonyoung's hands while looking directly at his eyes.

"Soons, sweetie, you know that I am called 'Loki' in the realm of purgatory, _right?_ " In contrast to his angel-like features, hidden inside is a cunning trickster or mischief-maker. One instance that happened is when Minghao, the calmest player, got angry at Jeonghan for interrupting his meditation session and they fought for a week. Although they reconciled when Jeonghan told him he will buy him frog plushies and Minghao agreed instantly. "Do not worry about any consequences, Soonie"

"Hyung-"

"Stop, I would not take no as an answer now. Ditch that stupid rug that you are wearing right now-"

  
  
"-Hey!-"

  
  
"and dressed formally for the occasion. Now, chop-chop!-"

"-that's a really old saying, hyung. It makes me think how old you really ar-"

"-Don't open your mouth anymore, now tidy yourself up and bring the necessary stuff, okay?" Jeonghan cheekily said, planting a kiss on Soonyoung cheek and waving goodbye to the disgruntled man. 

Soonyoung looked at him until he is gone from his sight, and just sighed in disbelief. He was walking to his closet room when he remembered he does not know what the mission is all about until a sound rang in his room. He quickly walked towards the side table and opened his holographic phone device or holophone as what they call it.

[From: Hannie hyung

You are probably wondering what the mission is all about so down below is all the information provided to me. You are welcome~ I will send you an invitation an hour later so accept it!

  
  
Quasi-Universe Game: Bunny's Birthday Party

Game Summary: How little the audience thought, when laughing over his teacups, so brimful of merriment, what manner of man the easter bunny is! What's this? Ah! Silly whiskers, I almost forgot. A pretty package makes the party favors more enticing to the tea party guests, do they? 

Main Task: 1122 Easter Egg Painting (only the one who accepted the mission could see this.)

Side Task: ???

  
  
Items to be brought: 5 only excluding transmission device and emergency bracelet. ]

_'Why does Jeonghan hyung keeps selecting this quasi-mission? He knows how dangerous this can be yet he still picks them casually'_ Soonyoung thought, as he reread the given task. Shrugging it off, he prepared the things he needed and look at his closet for an outfit.

He settled with a stylish three-piece tweed suit, boasting a two-button fastening, slim fit, and four-button cuffs with two-button blue and brown jacket. Soonyoung looks at himself in the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles, and nods at satisfaction. Looking at the watch on his wrist, it seems that he still has 15 minutes before the given time arrives, so Soonyoung decided to just wait patiently.

"Hyung, are you sure we are not lost?"

In front of them are blue cut-glass crystal chandeliers hanging down from the clear vaulted ceiling, illuminating the grandiose hallway and its glimmering golden walls. Inside are men and women walking, each sporting expensive masks, decorated with diamonds and emerald of different sizes, their low chatter with wafts rosewood, jasmine, and berries fluttered through the air. Soonyoung looks down at his suit, now with a white mask, feeling underdressed for the occasion.

"For a man ranked number one as yourself, do you think the operator will have a defective item in his game?"

"I expected something else with all those bunny and easter eggs descriptions in the tasks!"

"Ah, I forgot you were never a fan of quasi-missions."

"Exactly. All of those unclear and obscure narrations scream danger to me. I wonder how you even like this."

"It's fun to be in a dark; I love surprises"

"Oh, you surely do."

"What did you imagine it to be, Soonyoung?"

"I don't know, a resto in the middle of a forest?"

"Don't be naive. It shows that your passion and determination made you number one and not your brain."

"I use my brain too!"

"Once in a blue moon perhaps" Jeonghan cheekily said, walking in front first, leaving Soonyoung who is speechless by what he heard. Soonyoung grumbled and started walking too, a little behind Jeonghan while frowning. "Come on, we have to act as if we are a couple so that we will get separated from each other." Jeonghan added.

"I have wit too, you know. How could I survive this long if I don't have the brains for it, right hyung? You could not just insult the intelligence, as you have mentioned, the rank one player in the purgatory. Your determination and passion usually do not grant you the top for a very long time and in fact--Ouch! Why did you suddenly stop?" Soonyoung complained, caressing his nose while glaring at the back of Jeonghan.

"Soons."

"What?" 

"Soons, I-" Jeonghan repeated, making Soonyoung feel unease at his trembling voice. He then grabbed Jeonghan's right arm and made him turn to him, but his head is unmoving from its place.

"Hyung, tell me"

"Shua."

"What?"

"It's Shua."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I saw Joshua! It's Shua!!" Jeonghan turned to him, teary eyes looking directly at Soonyoung's. Soonyoung bit his lower lip as he saw how Jeonghan's composure quickly crumbled to the ground.

"You know that thing is impossible, hyung. You know what happene-"

"I saw what I saw. I saw Shua, holding drinks earlier. Wait for a while, I'll try to talk to hi-"

"That's ridiculous! We still have a mission to complete, you cannot just abandon it-"

"Please, soon. I'm begging, just this once please" Soonyoung just tiredly sighed, and loosen his grip on Jeonghan's arm. He looked directly at the glistening orbs and softly patted his cheek.

"Okay, but please stay safe."

"I will" Jeonghan smiled before walking away, disappearing quickly from the stream of people. 

Soonyoung let out a deep breath before walking down the hall and into the entryway where the celebration will be held. With a confident posture, he tried to enter when a hand in his chest stopped him.

"Invitation?" Soonyoung rolled his eyes, before showing the item that the game gave them and tried to enter again when a hand stopped him _again_.

"Partner?" The guard asked. Soonyoung looked at him with confusion and scratched his head.

"Do you really need someone to enter this?

"Yes, I believed it is presented in your invitations." Soonyoung internally cursed, He forgot to check the details. He should not have let Jeonghan leave him all alone, now he does know what he should do.

"Sorry, I don't ha-"

  
  
"He is with me, don't worry" A voice spoke out, making Soonyoung focus on the sound.

A pale, delicate man sitting at a table alone with his fierce features, a lot of soft black hair, and glittering dark brown eyes were hidden under a black velvet mask. He's wearing a simple shirt and buttoned it up fully to support the elegant tie he's wearing. On top of the shirt he's wearing a classy vest with 7 buttons, it has a deep v-line, which causes the vest to remain hidden when the suit's jacket is buttoned up.

The jacket perfectly wraps around his body. It has an elegant windowpane pattern which radiates confidence. The 3 buttons of his double-breasted jacket are all buttoned up with the exception of one, it adds a casual touch to an elegant look.

The guard looked at him incredulously, before letting him inside. Soonyoung wrinkled his nose in distaste before making his way to the man's table who have been looking at him with a fixed stare.

"You are not from here." Soonyoung stopped in his tracks, his heart hammering in his heart as he stared hard with varying looks of confusion and curiosity. The said man saw the look in his eyes and chuckled. "What I meant is that you are not used to these scenes. Your partner must have been petty to not bring you to these type of parties"

Soonyoung quietly let out a breath of relief, settling down to the chair opposite the man. 

"He sure is."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your man."

"Oh....you could say, I got ditched by my date." Soonyoung lied through his teeth. The man only let out a hum in response to Soonyoung's words. "Thank you for your help earlier, although I didn't catch your name. I am Kwon Soonyoung, nice to meet you."

"Lee Jihoon. Likewise." 

"How about you, where is your partner?" 

"You could say the same as you, I got ditched, probably hooking up to a waiter that he keeps undressing with his eyes. No worries though, at least I will not be stuck with a narcissistic and conceited prat." A sneer sat in his lip, as Soonyoung watched his pretty hand twirl the glass of wine.

"He probably can't see a beauty in front of him." Soonyoung accidentally said, letting out a cough to cover his embarrassment when he realized what he said a minute after. An amused smile on his lips, he leaned towards a shocked Soonyoung, invading his personal space.

"Are you flirting with me, Kwon Soonyoung?" Soonyoung choked in his saliva, his eyes bulged so much they looked like billiard balls. Jihoon laughed at his reaction and leaned away, sipping in his glass with hilarity shown in his eyes.

"W-What's this event all about anyway?" Soonyoung cleared his throat, diverting their attention from the previous topic. He could not let this man tease him any further, especially with a mission at hand. 

"Oh, An auction organized by Mr. Bunny. Each person you see here is a person who has status and honor in society. Their masks are an indication of their prestige or standing in the country. Well, you could say, it's a one-time event where people gather to be disgusting together." Jihoon sneered, narrowing his eyes at the half-empty cup, purposely showing his disdain. 

"You, to what degree the stature of your mask held?" Soonyoung asked curiously, looking at the mask clad with expensive gems. Jihoon touched his mask, his tongue running over his lips, debating something in his mind.

"I would like to say an exceptionally astute businessman, but if you put it into simple terms.." 

  
  
"What is it?"

"I am an honest thief," Jihoon said in a nonchalant manner. Blinking his eyes repeatedly, Soonyoung could not believe he just mentions his identity in a relaxed manner to him. Jihoon chuckled before continuing. "and It is not as if it is a taboo in today's society. Everyone under the spotlight is a shrewd person, Kwon. Too bad their actions in the dark are not seen by the public." 

"But-"

"Shhh, the event is starting" As if on cue, the light dim with a single light shining at the stage. A masked-scrawny man showed up in front of the crown; the mad adorned himself in a thick tunic and dark blue doublet, legs covered in soft cashmere stockings all the way to his brown pointed shoes. His mask is made to resemble a faux killer bunny from its fuzzy face and long ears to its creepy eyes and sharp yellow teeth. 

  
  
"Our desire to extend a gracious and inclusive welcome to all of you. What a tea-party we have here tonight. We've got dignitaries, celebrities, businessmen, and organizational members all brought together for one cause. Aren't you all curious, about the pretty package we brought today?" The bunny-masked man asked and the crowd hollered in excitement.

Jihoon snorted making Soonyoung look at him. Noticing his stare, he smirked and raise his glass to him. "Fake pleasantries. Always a piece of music to my ears." 

"Now, now, we know how you are all in a state of suppressed excitement for the long-awaited moment, so let us not waste any more time!" Clapping his hands twice, the curtain behind the man opened, revealing an exquisite painting leaning to a stand.

_'The 1122 Easter Egg Painting'_ Soonyoung thought as he stared intently at the oil painting. Jihoon did the same, acquisitiveness can be seen in his eyes, the greed in acquiring the said painting. Soonyoung fixed his stare at the canvas when a notification suddenly made his insides turn around. 

[ Alert! New notification

Suprise! dia of Eden has made its appearance. Of course, the key is sleeping at a place where they think looks familiar to their home. Would you let this opportunity pass, Carat 0615 Kwon Sooyoung? ^^ 

Side Task: Steal the dia of Eden]

"Hey, do you wanna do a grand heist?" Soonyoung turned his head towards Jihoon, who was watching him with interest. 

"How will you pull it off though?" Jihoon grinned, showing a hidden remote in his hand. "I did not plan this for months for you to make me explain it to you in words, Kwon. Now, Count from fifteen" He said before clicking the button.

**15**

"This painting is based on a dream an angel had, while he is roaming on the earth. He whispered information about a hidden beautiful paradise above the purgatory, where they will live in peaceful and contented innocence." The masked man announced in reverie. "Starting from $500000, name your price!"

**14**

"That is insane, Jihoon. I did not even know what you are planning!"

"Sorry, Fernando's boyfriend has been screaming in my ear for an hour now. I got irritated."

"Now, who is Fernando?" Soonyoung hissed.

**13**

"Vernon, pseudo-name Fernando, one of the people who check the monitor and watch out for securities-" _"$550000!"_ "-Seungkwan, who is still screaming in my ear, is the one who makes sure the plan is properly executed and tell others if there is a change in the routine. There are a few others, but I'll introduce them all later."

**12**

"$650000!"

"What do I need to do?"

"Uhh, look pretty?" Jihoon muttered; a flush can be seen in his ear. Soonyoung giggled at his redness before whispering in his ear. "For a flirt who was bold earlier, you are a shy man." Jihoon pursed his lips as a retort.

"Now, do I have to _sit still, look pretty?_ "

"Oh God, don't tell me you just referenced a fucking song"

**11**

"What if I referenced a song? It's a bop!"

"Excuse you, have you not realized the situation that we are in right now? In a few seconds, you will be a criminal with me, Kwon."

_"$780000!"_

"Then we criminal buddies?"

"Just buddies?"

**10**

**9**

"Well, if you want something more you could just ask me"

"Take me out on a date away from these ding-a-lings then I'll think of it."

_"$900000!"_

**8**

**7**

"Sure."

"I'll wait for you." Soonyoung smiled, but he knows that the date will not happen. He may be portraying a person who is ditched by someone right now, but he did not forget what he has, is a fake identity. After stealing this dia of Eden, Lee Jihoon, a figment of this universe, will forget a man named Kwon Soonyoung who is talking to him right now. 

**6**

**5**

_"$1500000!"_

_"$1500000, Going once!"_

_'It's such a shame though'_ Soonyoung thought as he looked at the soft shine of his amber eyes but it held strength within. His lips were a pale pink that reminded me of a rosebud, glistening under the vivid lights. There was a world of wonder underneath the mask, but sadly he can't explore much longer.

**4**

"Going twice!"

**3**

"No one wants to bid more?"

**2**

"Sold at $1500000! Congratulations to the successful bidder--"

**1**

"Boom" Jihoon whispered, and a sudden massive explosion went off, shaking the ground beneath them. White smoke poured out from the lower vents, quickly rising above their head. Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung's hand and ran towards the stage while the people are distracted by the chaos. 

Soonyoung looked as he watched Jihoon grabbed the painting before sprinting backstage, Soonyoung following suit at him. Jihoon pulled the painting out of its frame before looking around, searching for something.

"Fuck, I forgot the briefcase." While Jihoon is panicking, Soonyoung pulled out a briefcase from his pocket dimension device, one item that he brought to this universe. "Here." Soonyoung said, handing the case to him. Jihoon looks at him surprised before accepting, but without a glance of doubt. Soonyoung shrugged it off, so Jihoon continued to place the painting inside.

They are glad that the painting fits inside even with the supporting wood. Jihoon quickly closed it, his hand holding his right ear and Soonyoung only stared at him. 

"Fernando, where is the closest exit?" "Can't we just go here without going back to the crowd? Yes?" "Okay. See you later" 

Jihoon faced Soonyoung and pulled him towards an exit door facing them. He opened it and they quickly walked down the staircase. 

They are on the second platform when they suddenly hear footsteps walking up. 

"Fuck." Jihoon said as he turned towards Soonyoung who look equally as panicked as him. Jihoon removed his jacket, putting it over the briefcase on the ground. He tugged at his own tie and ruffling his hair making it messy making Soonyoung gazing at him questionably. Jihoon looked at him, and suddenly removed Soonyoung's jacket and vest. He almost unbuttoned his top button when Soonyoung stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"A cliche move I saw in movies." Jihoon reasoned out, successfully unbuttoning the top. "Don't worry, just trust me." He said, pulling Soonyoung's tie towards him, making Soonyoung lean towards him at the same time, the footsteps that they heard earlier finally appeared. 

"Kids really, there is an explosion upstairs and they still choose a different type of explosion." A guard in his 50's appeared in their view, disappointment was written on his face. "Stop what you are doing and escape downstairs."

Jihoon loosen his hold on Soonyoung's tie, embarrassment was seen in his face as he profusely apologized to the old man. Soonyoung was amazed by his idea and adopted an apologizing stance too. The guard just waved them off, before running upstairs, leaving the two of them below.

"It's a shitty movie, but it can do its job in real-life situations. I should thank Seungkwan later." Jihoon said under his breath, collecting his things that are on the ground and once again, pulling Soonyoung downstairs.

They arrived in the basement with no cars or people can be seen in the vicinity. The pair briskly walked away from the stairs and towards the area where they supposed to meet the friends of Jihoon. 

"So, what do you think of the heist?" Jihoon asked with genuine interest, removing his mask. Soonyoung unconsciously stared at the other's face, not expecting to see a beautiful face--calm and serene as the face of a fine portrait.

"If you like it, we could do another one of this-"

"You are an angel."

"Kwon, what we literally did is far from the _101 guides to becoming an angel."_

"No, what I meant is that you look like an angel." Jihoon's confused eyes wandered over his face, in search of something, or maybe he was digesting information. Soonyoung's gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips. "Can I?" He asked Jihoon, lowering his head toward him.

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung in an embrace, his lips warm against him in response to his silent query. When Soonyoung's lips touched his, they were warm and firm. It may be translated into every language and not only be read--not be represented on canvas or in marble but be carved out of the breath of life from the man himself, actually breathed from Jihoon's human lips. For a moment his warm lips felt reassuring, and then reality broke the spell as a message suddenly rang in his head.

[Mission complete! Prepare to teleport back in a minute.]

Soonyoung removed his mask, taking Jihoon's face in his hands, his thumbs caressing his cheeks gently. Almost smiling, he gazed straight into his eyes with such an enraptured touching look that it seemed strange to be so near him, to look at like that and to be so sure to like him. 

It's weird to feel like this to a person who was literally a stranger hours ago. Was it love at first sight? Probably. Soonyoung used to shake his head whenever people, especially his friends, talked about soulmates, believing in some supernatural ideal or concept not intended for mortals, but for people living in the books. Then, he met Jihoon, and everything, his doubts, and snarks; The realist became a love fool.

And when the realist realizes that the one who made him a love fool, when Soonyoung realizes that Jihoon who made him a love fool, will forget about him when after leaving the universe; his heart hurts, throbbing with every tick of the clock.

"You owe me a date after stealing my first kiss, Kwon." Jihoon shamelessly said, making Soonyoung snap out of his trance. Soonyoung softly smiled as he leaned over to kiss him for the last time. Closing his eyes, he whispered in his lips as the clock went to the last second.

"Yeah, I sure do." 

Opening his eyes, he found himself in the familiar white office. No Lee Jihoon on sight, Just plain walls and the sound of the typewriter echoing in the room. Soonyoung sighed, walking to the only working officer in front of him.

"Agent 0615, Kwon Soonyoung." He said, pulling out the identification card from his dimension pocket, showing the officer who tilted his head. 

"What for?"

"Item acknowledgment." 

"Okay, give me the item."

Soonyoung reached into his pocket, but he didn't feel the item that he had. Reaching into the another, he still didn't have it. Now patting every clothing in his body, he keeps searching for dia of Eden before remembering he didn't ask Jihoon for the item.

Sighing in defeat, he not only lost a potential lover but also a chance to finally achieved his wish to know his real soulmate. A nervous irritation aroused in his chest and the frustrations only made him closed his eyes in resignation.

"I'm sorry, Can-"

"Agent 112296, Lee Jihoon. This is the item that Agent 0615 is talking about." Never would Soonyoung imagine that he would be whipping his head that fast but, he is making sure that the voice he heard is not his imagination.

"And you, Kwon Soonyoung. Isn't it rude to suddenly run away from a person you basically have stolen his first kiss?" Jihoon's eyes flashed angrily and he stepped forward, a fist reaching towards Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung let himself be punched, he lingered, sighing in happiness and pleasure from the situation right now. Maybe his masochism is showing up, he did not care as he hugged the smaller person tightly, afraid that he will be gone again.

"Why are you here?"

"I am actually a new carat with a mission there."

"How did you know that I am a carat?"

"No one does not _not_ know the number one player on this planet, and besides you are not that sleek, pulling out a briefcase from the air." Soonyoung laughed, with tears sprouting in his eyes. "Is the date still up?"

"Of course, I'll take you to areas restricted from the New Carat."

"Good."  
  


Soonyoung smiles and thought that he probably does not need the dia of Eden after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably write soon about what happened to Jeonghan, but we will see :))


End file.
